Kisses
by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: A collection of ficlets focusing on two stubborn ducks, aka dimeshipping


_Goodbye kisses_

Magica hated this. She knew he'd be back in a few days (maybe less if the treasure was more easily accessible than presumed) but time spent apart was never enjoyable. These last few moments before he boarded the plane were always the worst, bittersweet and beautiful at the same time. She stood to the side and watched as he oversaw last minute preparations, the final supplies being loaded onto the Sun Chaser. The kids were running around, adrenaline no doubt keeping them from being able to sit still, and she couldn't help but smile.

Scrooge glanced over his shoulder in time to see her watching the children, warmth and love glowing in her eyes, causing a smile to appear on his face as well. He crossed to her, smile widening as she locked eyes with him.

"I wish you wouldn't go," she murmured, curling into his arms.

"It's only for a few days, darlin'. I'll be back soon."

"I know."

She didn't add that she would miss him, he already knew. Instead she took in the sound of his heartbeat and the way it thumped in sync with hers, and pressed a kiss to his neck. The kids began calling for him, and she pulled away reluctantly, though he didn't let her go just yet. He leaned forward, one hand cupping her cheek as he gave her a kiss goodbye, and she melted into the touch, eyes slipping closed.

Goodbye kisses were always bittersweet.

…**.**

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Magica called from the entryway.

"Cookies!"

"Pep!"

"A million dollars?"

Scrooge rolled his eyes at the kids, an amused smirk on his face. Magica would learn eventually to address him by name when asking those kinds of questions, at least he hoped she would.

"I wasn't talking to any of you," she snarked as she walked into the room, though by now the kids knew she didn't mean any harm. She leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Do you need anything?" she asked again.

"No, love," he said with a chuckle, laying a hand atop hers. "Ye really do need ta learn not ta ask tha' sort of thing with the children nearby."

He laughed outright when one of her hands wiggled free to smack him on the chest.

"Don't get smart with me, old man." That wiped the smile off his beak, leaving him spluttering indignantly. That is, until she leaned back over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, the kids gagging in disgust at the display. She stood up, and without looking he knew she was smirking. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

_Hello kisses_

She'd been waiting for this ever since he'd left on his business trip the week previous. She knew he occasionally needed to travel around and check on his various businesses and expansions, but she missed him so much while he was gone. Thus when she heard the click of the door opening and the tap of his cane, she practically flew downstairs, wide smile adorning her face.

Scrooge smiled as he saw her approaching but quickly had to throw his arms up to catch her as she launched herself at him, nearly knocking him over. He grunted at her added weight but quickly regained his balance, lifting her easily.

"Ach lass, are ye tryin' to kill me?" he asked playfully.

Magica didn't answer, instead choosing to smash her beak to his. He kissed back equally as hard, having missed her just as much if not more so.

"Hi," she whispered as they parted, keeping eye contact.

"Hello darlin'," he murmured back before kissing her again, this time far more gently.

…**.**

Scrooge grinned as he heard the window shatter behind him. It had been several days since she'd last come for the dime, and longer still since their last date. (He'd bill her for the replacement window and other repairs later).

"You won't be able to keep it from me this time, Scroogie!" Magica yelled as she brandished her newest wand.

He turned almost lazily, grinning at her and confusing her. Did he not understand what was happening? She was going to steal his dime! He approached her, though without hostility, and the confusion became worse.

"Scrooge?"

He didn't answer, instead grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him, kissing her deeply but gently. Magica didn't fight, instead leaned in and kissed back. Dime be damned, she'd rather stay in his arms. (She'd missed him too, and had come hoping for such a reunion). She barely noticed her wand slipping from her fingers and clattering to the floor, not that she minded as it gave her another hand to grip his shoulders with.

"Hello, Magica," Scrooge said as they separated, keeping her close.

"You idiot," she said with a smile, "you weren't supposed to kiss me until _after _the fight. But I guess this will do."

She pulled him back in for another kiss, grinning the whole time.

* * *

_Breathless kisses_

Magica kissed him hard, lingering until the need for air was too great before backing away, gasping for breath. Scrooge did the same, amazed at the intensity in the kiss. She didn't let him think on it too long before leaning back in and repeating herself, gasps interspersed between short and long kisses alike. She needed him like she needed oxygen, and she knew he felt the same.

…**.**

Scrooge could barely breathe as he kissed her senseless, excitement, adrenaline and arousal all at war within him. He didn't think she realized the effect she had on him, and he hoped to keep it that way. Breathing became even harder as the kisses grew longer and the time between each one shorter, but he didn't care. She was like a drug and he was addicted.

* * *

_Heated kisses_

She'd been teasing him all night, torturing him deliberately, and so when they finally escaped the rest of the family he wasted no time in pinning her to the nearest wall and smashing his beak to hers, kissing her with all the pent up arousal she had caused. He felt her smirk as they continued, but couldn't bring himself to care, too focused on the heat burning through his veins. He hitched her leg up and around his waist, pressing his lower half to hers and enjoying her moan. Magica's glazed eyes met his, her own need reflected, and he kissed her again.

"Do ye have any idea wot ye do ta me?" he growled as he rolled his hips against hers.

"I have a pretty good idea," she quipped, slightly breathless and still smirking.

He kissed her again to rid her of it, and when they parted she emitted a low whine.

"Let's continue this elsewhere," he murmured, lifting her up to carry her into the bedroom.

…**.**

Magica scowled as she tugged the revealing negligee into the correct position. They hadn't had sex in almost two weeks and it was driving her crazy. Every time they tried something or other interrupted them; the kids, a break in, a phone call, just about anything that could be expected no matter how cliche. She was determined to change that.

Checking the mirror to be sure the teddy was on correctly and her makeup done to perfection, she slipped out of the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe and staring at Scrooge, who had yet to notice her as he read over some tax returns.

"Almost ready for bed then, darlin'?" he asked as he heard the door open, but didn't look up.

Magica smirked, eager to see his reaction.

"Almost, but I think my zipper is stuck, can you lend a hand?" she asked, taking care to sound innocent.

Scrooge looked up to reply, eyes bulging and heat immediately shooting south as he took her in. He gulped audibly, also reminded in that instant of how long it had been since their last time.

"Lass," he croaked out, eyes roving up and down her body. "Are ye tryin' ta give me a heart attack?"

Her black teddy was made entirely of lace, the front sporting a plunging neckline that left little covered, with slits up the sides that were designed with laces criss-crossing to hold it together. He almost couldn't think, and as she approached him like a lion stalking its prey his eyes remained riveted to her chest.

Reaching the bed, Magica straddled his lap, pressing a kiss to his mouth before marking a trail down his neck to his chest, ending with a rough bite and delighting in his hiss.

"Come now darling, you can't die before we've had a little fun," Magica whispered in his ear, voice pitched low and sultry.

She kissed him again, making sure he knew just how aroused she was, and grinned as his hands wasted no time in gripping her behind.

* * *

_First kisses_

Their first kiss wasn't exactly perfect nor romantic, but being who they were that wasn't surprising in the least. Hell if you asked them it didn't even count considering at the time they hadn't even admitted their feelings to themselves, much less each other.

Magica had been fighting for the dime as usual, magic crackling through the air, adrenaline high. Scrooge was brandishing his cane, desperately trying to knock her wand away, but was always a second too late. Frustrated, he began backing her into a corner, hoping that in close proximity he could snatch it instead. But Magica wasn't having any of his games. She skillfully changed her course, successfully turning them around and gaining the advantage once more.

Seeing no other choice, he flipped his cane in his hand, handle outward, and hooked it around her ankle and pulled. Magica of course stumbled, taken aback by the sudden offset of balance, and fell. Of course, her luck being as awful as it was, she fell directly toward him, and Scrooge being a gentleman, even with her, quickly caught her.

Magica's beak smashed into his, painful and hard, and yet they didn't break away right away. They lingered for a few seconds, both with eyes blown wide, until she sharply pulled back and hit his chest with her fists to make him let go. He released her quickly, jumping back as though she'd hexed him.

The thought of a spell sent him lunging forward and he grabbed her wand, snapping it in two. She shrieked and raged at him, but there was less anger present than there normally would be, the incident from minutes previous still very much on their minds. With a final screech she mounted her broom and began the flight back to Naples, though the further from Duckburg she flew the more confused she became.

She touched her lips hesitantly, remembering his beak on hers and how for just a split second, he'd kissed back. She frowned as she realized she had liked it.

Scrooge watched her go, unusual emotions emerging. For just a second, it had been a real kiss, and one far more electric than he'd ever shared with Goldie all those years ago. Scowling, he stomped over to his desk, determined to immerse himself in work to forget the sensation. Against his will, his eyes slipped to the dime resting on its pedestal, and a soft smile overcame him.

…**.**

Their first kiss as husband and wife was arguably better than any they'd had in the past. Standing there, in front of their family and their friends, and of course the media representatives, they'd felt nothing but joy as the minister said the words they'd been waiting all morning to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Smiling tenderly, Scrooge gently lifted the veil that had been obscuring Magica's face. She was smiling back, tears glazing over her eyes as he cupped her face, guiding her to meet him in the middle. The room exploded as their lips met, and both sets of eyes slipped closed. Perhaps it was the euphoria of finally sharing everything completely including a last name, or maybe it was the setting or the high emotions, but for whatever reason it felt like their first (intended) kiss all over again.

They turned to face the crowd, both smiling brightly, hands clasped.

"Well Mrs. McDuck, shall we?" Scrooge asked, lifting her hand to kiss it.

He led her down the aisle to the doors, eager to start the next part of their lives.

* * *

_After sex kisses_

Magica gasped as she came down from her high, sweat and other fluids causing her feathers to stick to her body. Her muscles felt like jelly, and she tingled pleasantly. Scrooge had collapsed on top of her after he'd finished, and had just been able to gather the strength to roll off and lay beside her. She turned her head to face him, smiling as she noticed how soft his gaze was.

He shuffled closer, lips finding her cheek and marking a path with kisses until he reached her lips. Those kisses were long and lazy, each more focused on expressing their love than igniting passion. Eventually, Scrooge laid back, content to just stare at Magica, always astounded by her beauty. She however, wasn't quite ready for sleep just yet, as was proven when her hand trailed down his stomach and stroked a very sensitive organ.

Her eyes sparkled when she glanced back up at him.

"Best two out of three?"

…**.**

Scrooge whined as he finished, too exhausted and high on adrenaline to utter her name. Magica however, was screaming her head off, hand anchored firmly in what was left of his hair as he pounded into her. He caught her as she slumped forward, still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Blindly, he searched for his chair, pulling it to his back once he located it and gently scooping her off the desk. Good thing he'd sent everyone to lunch early, else they'd have been caught.

He cradled her on his lap as she came back to earth, fingers combing through her hair.

"If that's the welcome I get, I'm going to have to surprise you more often," she joked, still slightly breathless.

"Maybe ye should," he answered, not embarrassed in the least at having fucked her in his office.

She grinned, tilting her head to capture him in a kiss.

* * *

_Morning kisses_

Scrooge blinked awake to dawn's pale light as usual, stretching and taking a moment to allow his brain to reach full consciousness. The warmth against his side shifted slightly, and he turned to face her with a loving smile. Magica was always beautiful, but even more so in sleep he thought, where the worries of the day couldn't reach her and crease her face. She almost never woke up before him, which suited him fine, as his favorite part of the day was having the honor to ease her into the morning.

He leaned over and began placing feather light kisses across her forehead, moving down and across her cheeks and ending with a slightly firmer one on the mouth. He felt her smile into the kiss, though her eyes hadn't yet opened, and her arms wound lazily around his neck. He gave her a few more short kisses before pulling back just enough to look down on her. Her eyes opened, meeting his, the content smile never leaving her.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, darlin'."

…**.**

Sometimes Scrooge worked through the night at the bin, and though this irked her, she always enjoyed being able to walk into the office and see his face light up at the sight of her. It was as if he was a dying man and she was an angel. It made her feel incredibly loved, and for that she could forgive him for not coming home.

She'd cross the office, and by the time she got to the desk he'd have pushed the chair back, making room for her. She'd sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him good morning, both smiling into it. She'd follow the initial kiss with several more, each just as tender as the first, and then he'd spin the chair around to face the windows and she'd relax against his chest, and they'd watch the sunrise together.

* * *

_You look beautiful kisses_

Magica irritability brushed a lock of hair out of her face, eyes not moving from the potion simmering in front of her. She'd been working on it for several days, barely eating or sleeping, and it was so delicate she didn't dare look away right at the end. She'd found it to help Scrooge, a potion to warn of encroaching danger and lies, all he had to do was dunk the necklace the dime hung on into it and it would be enchanted permanently. That is, assuming something didn't go wrong in the last bit of brewing she was overseeing.

She waited anxiously, eyes glancing at the glowing numbers floating above the cauldron as they counted down. Her eyes ached, a side effect of not sleeping in the past three days, but it would be worth it if the potion came out correctly.

She jumped as a floorboard creaked behind her, whirling around to see who had come into her potions room, expecting one of the kids. To her relief it was only Scrooge, and she spared him a tired smile before turning back to the cauldron. She'd missed him certainly, but couldn't afford a distraction at the moment. He leaned on his cane, worry shining from his eyes as he watched her work. He knew she hadn't been sleeping, and from the quick glimpse of her face could tell she was beyond exhausted. His eyes flicked to the glowing numbers hanging in the air. Fifteen minutes, more than enough time.

He walked up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She hummed an acknowledgment, settling one of her hands atop his.

"How long has it been since ye last slept?" Scrooge asked, knowing full well it had been at least seventy-two hours since she'd joined him in bed.

"A few days maybe, but I've got to get this right. I'll sleep later."

She yawned hard, obviously fighting to stay awake. He sighed but said nothing more, simply enjoying holding her. The minutes ticked by, Magica growing more tense with each one. As the timer hit zero the potion sizzled, settling from a bright orange to a mellow pink. He quirked an eyebrow as she held her breath, taking a stray pencil and dipping it in the cauldron, feeling her wince as she did so.

The pencil lit up with a pink glow before settling back to its normal colors and Magica squealed.

"I did it! It works!" she yelled happily, forgetting her exhaustion momentarily as she wriggled free of Scrooge's arms to bounce excitedly.

He laughed, amused at her enthusiasm. The joy radiating from her was contagious, and he smiled too, the look softening as he watched her celebrate. Her happiness made her more beautiful than normal, even with her frizzed and tangled hair and rumpled clothes, smoothing out her usual edges.

Without saying anything, he reached out and caught her hand, spinning her back into his arms and kissing her.

"What was that for?" she asked, slightly breathless, as they parted.

"Ye look beautiful."

"What? No, you're lying."

"No I'm not. Yer always beautiful to me, especially when yer happy."

She blushed, initiating the next kiss as thanks.

* * *

_Christmas kisses_

This was probably her favorite thing about Christmas. Sitting cuddled up under a blanket, fire roaring, music playing quietly as they watched the lights on the tree and the snow falling outside. Magica sighed contentedly and burrowed a little further into Scrooge's side, her hand toying with the feathers on his chest that his coat left exposed. He hummed, the sound vibrating through her and causing her to grin. Definitely the best part. He kissed the top of her head, his arm that wasn't around her waist shifting to pull something out of his pocket.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Magica asked, eyes never leaving the tree.

"Aye, it is," he agreed, though he wasn't following her gaze, his own eyes fixed on her.

The lights and fire reflected in her pupils, reminding him of the magic that she loved so much. He grinned, pulling the box out and sitting it on her lap. She looked down, confusion bubbling to the surface as she picked it up.

"Scrooge, what?"

"Open it." She did, hand flying to her beak as its contents were revealed. He couldn't help but smile as she struggled to process what she was seeing. "Well?"

His answer was her slamming her mouth to his, hands grasping his coat like a lifeline. He chuckled as they separated, gently brushing away the tears that had begun to fall.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love ye, too," he answered as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. McDuck."

…**.**

Scrooge smiled as Magica leaned against him, his arm easily slipping around her waist. Despite the kids' constant teasing and blatantly obvious attempts to get them to kiss, it had been a good night, with the promise of tomorrow being better.

"Scroogie," Magica said, gaining his attention.

"Yes, my dear?"

She pointed up with a smirk, and he followed her gesture, cheeks turning red as he noticed the mistletoe dangling over their heads. He also didn't miss the badly muffled laughter that came from above, nor the stick the sprig was attached to. He'd have to have a word with them later, though that thought was quickly forgotten as he looked back to the witch and noticed the aroused look in her eyes.

"It is tradition, darling," she purred, hand raising to run through his whiskers.

He leaned forward, capturing her beak in a tender kiss, smiling not only at the feeling but of the mixed cries of victory and disgust from above.

* * *

_Comforting kisses_

"Aw darlin', donnae cry," Scrooge murmured as he stroked the tears away with his thumbs.

Magica sniffed, trying to stop the tears, and ignore her embarrassment. It was only a movie, it wasn't real, so why was she crying?

"I can't help it," she answered, tucking her face into his neck.

"It was a sad one wasn't it?"

She nodded, keeping her face hidden. Scrooge strokes down her back, content to hold her until she'd calmed down, and pressed kisses to the top of her head. He loved seeing her softer side, and was honored she allowed him to. As long as she'd allow it, he'd give her all the comfort she desired if it meant being able to hold her like that.

…**.**

Magica woke to a quiet whine nearly in her ear, and blinked awake in confusion. Scrooge had his arms around her waist, his front to her back, just as they'd fallen asleep. For a moment she thought she'd been dreaming, until the soft sound cut through the air again. Carefully, she extracted herself from his grip, turning over to face him. She frowned as she realized he was having a nightmare, barely able to make out the glint of tears running down his face. Honestly, after having done the things he'd done and seen it was a wonder his dreams didn't turn to nightmares more often.

She slid closer, pulling him to rest against her, and began whispering reassurances in his ear. He began to calm, his face smoothing out as whatever prison his mind had become left him. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, smiling when he hummed in his sleep.

* * *

_I thought I lost you kisses_

Scrooge didn't give her time to react before he was kissing her, pouring all his emotions into it. Fear, relief, happiness, anger, sadness, all of it went into the link between them as he gripped her waist tightly. Magica kissed back just as hard, though her lips tasted of regret and apology. They panted as they broke apart, eyes locked.

"I thought I lost ye," Scrooge whispered, cupping her cheek.

When he'd found out she'd been trapped in Jupiter he'd moved heaven and earth to get to her, and probably would have torn the witch council limb from limb had they not let her go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset them," Magica said, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I know ye dinnae."

He kissed her again, relieved she was back unharmed and whole.

…**.**

"You idiot!" Magica yelled, slapping him hard. "You can't just go making deals with the devil!"

Scrooge glowered at her, cheek stinging, ready to scream back until he noticed the tears dripping down her face. All his anger ebbed away, confusion taking its place. She was never usually so upset at his plans, what was wrong?

"Magica?"

"I thought I lost you," she whispered, eyes locked on the ground.

Regret washed over him like cold water. Of course he'd known he was never in any real danger but to her it must have seemed otherwise. He grasped her hands, thumbs stroking the backs of them.

"I'm sorry. I didnae think ye would be so worried."

"You disappeared into a flaming hellscape, of course I was worried!" she snapped, but the anger was overshadowed by her tears. He brushed them away, tilting her chin up to give her a weak smile as he did so. She stared at him, seeming to read his thoughts before leaning forward and kissing him, leaning her forehead against his as they parted. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I won't."

* * *

_Come to bed kisses_

Magica glanced at the bedside clock that had just gone two a.m. and sighed. He'd promised he'd be up shortly after ten when she'd last checked on him. It seemed he'd lost track of time again. She threw back the covers, taking care to set her spellbook on the table gently. It was old and it wouldn't do to damage it.

She found him in the study as expected, paperwork strewn across the desk haphazardly with dark bags under his eyes. That he didn't so much as glance at her as she entered spoke volumes about his exhaustion. She padded over to the desk, silent without her heels, and leaned over his shoulder to get a look at what he was working on. It appeared to be the yearly budget for the company, and it seemed as though cuts needed to be made. Rolling her eyes, she lightly touched his shoulder, unable to repress the smirk that crept across her beak as he jumped.

"Ach are ye tryin' ta kill me?" he asked, turning the chair to face her.

"If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have bothered with the nightgown," she quipped, delighting in the blush that immediately sprang up.

"Yer a devil," he mumbled, looking back to the desk.

She frowned, reaching forward to turn his head back to face her.

"It's two o'clock in the morning," she said. "You need to sleep."

"I have ta finish this blasted budget. My accountants will have my head if I donnae finish it tonight."

"And I'll have theirs if you collapse from exhaustion."

Magica leaned forward, drawing him into a soft kiss that still managed to take his breath away. He found himself leaning forward chasing her lips as she pulled away, wanting nothing more than to follow her wherever she may lead. She smiled, gentle yet concerned, and he knew then he wasn't about to get anymore paperwork done. She kissed him again, and the last lingering thoughts of work vanished.

"Come to bed," she breathed against his lips, and that was all it took for him to willingly follow her down the hall.

…**.**

"Magica, come to bed."

Scrooge sighed as his words went unheard for the fourth time. He should have known that new spellbook was going to be trouble, but he'd also known how much she'd love it and so had bought it anyway. He'd been right on both counts, as she'd refused to do anything but study its contents in the two days she'd had it. There appeared to be a certain potion that had her attention, one she couldn't quite perfect, and it was driving her crazy. She'd already blown up three cauldrons trying to make it, and her exhaustion promised there would be a fourth soon enough.

Almost as soon as he'd had the thought the contents of the cauldron turned a sickly green and released a puff of smoke before simmering to an ugly brown. Magica growled in frustration, running a hand through her already disheveled hair. Scrooge decided that was enough, especially when instead of her wand she grabbed a wooden spoon and didn't even notice. He walked up and hugged her from behind, slipping the spoon from her grip. She sagged against him, though her gaze remained fixed on the book.

"That's enough for now, love," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to get it right," she argued, trying to pull away.

He easily kept his hold on her, and she was too exhausted to do much more than weakly elbow him in the stomach.

"Ye can work on it some more after you've had some sleep."

"But I'm so close!"

"Magica darlin', ye just tried to use a wooden spoon as a wand."

She blinked, seemingly surprised by that information.

"What?"

"Aye. You've been at it fer two days now. I think it's time ye slept." He kissed her head again, smiling as he felt her lean further into his hold. "Come to bed."

"But—"

"Hush now," he said, "you'll think more clearly once you've rested."

She laid her head on his shoulder, turning in his arms and stifling a yawn.

"Maybe you're right," she mumbled, feeling her exhaustion catch up to her.

"I usually am."

She rolled her eyes but let him have that barb, too tired to think of a decent comeback. She pressed a kiss to his neck, leaning even more heavily on him.

"Take me to bed?"

"Of course, love."

* * *

_Angry kisses_

"You idiot! You could have died!" Magica screamed as the dust settled around them.

"Ach, it wasnae that dangerous," Scrooge responded, brushing some debris off his shoulders.

"A building just collapsed _with you in it_, and you say it's not dangerous?!"

She was aware she was verging on hysterical, her voice having gone up several pitches, but dammit he'd scared her. Now she was angry at him, him and his stupid carefree attitude. She strode over to him, magic crackling around her, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Before he could react or she could think she was smashing her beak against his, tears pricking her eyes. Scrooge couldn't do anything except go along with it, wincing as her fingers dug into his skin.

The kiss was sloppy, all her fury pouring into it, her grip tightening the longer it went on. He kissed back as best he could, realizing she'd been genuinely afraid for his life. They gasped for air as they broke apart, her glare fading into exhaustion.

"Don't you _ever _do that again," she growled.

…**.**

"Yer tha most stubborn, ornery woman ah've ever met!" Scrooge yelled, nearly beak to beak with Magica.

Her eyes flashed, pride and anger visible.

"And you are the most stingy, idiotic, selfish man I've ever met!" she snapped back.

"Greedy!"

"Miser!"

"Selfish!"

"Inconsiderate!"

Their chests heaved, eyes locked in a heated glare, the tips of their beaks barely brushing. Tension throbbed in the air between them, not all of it born from anger. Magica couldn't help but let her eyes wander down Scrooge's form, just as he couldn't help but do the same to her. It didn't take much for him to lean forward and kiss her, her hands clawing at his shoulders and upper arms, fury and passion going head to head. His own hands had taken hold of her, one firmly anchored in her hair, the other grasping at her rear to pull her closer.

"Brute," she exhaled as they broke apart, the word not quite as insulting as she'd intended.

"Witch," he responded before pulling her back in.

* * *

_Sad kisses_

Scrooge held her as she sobbed, the sounds twisting his heart and threatening to bring about his own tears. He held them back, determined to be strong for her. She may not have cared too much for her family, but it didn't mean she didn't love them. The letter lay crumpled on the bed in front of her, the words blurred where her tears had fallen, but he could make them out all the same. '_It is with our utmost sympathy we send you news of the passing of one Caraldina De Spell…'_ Magica hadn't made it much further into the letter after that, breaking down into hysterics.

He held her, offering what comfort he could, murmuring what he hoped were soothing words every now and again. His lips brushed her temple, barely there, just enough to remind her he was there and he loved her. She continued to cry, and Scrooge wished that there was some way to bring back the dead, for if there was he'd gladly spend his entire fortune to stop her tears.

…**.**

Magica sighed as the day drew on, a black cloud seeming linger over the manor. She knew it was bound to happen, it did every year around this time, she just wished she could do something to help him. She headed upstairs, the house eerily quiet with the children at school, and found him in the library, a photo album open in his lap. He was staring vacantly down at the page, and her chest tightened at the regret and longing in his gaze. The kids helped, but they would never be able to replace his sister.

She crossed to him, standing beside the chair and gazing at the old photograph for a while. It was creased and faded in some areas, evidence of its age, but the main subject of the picture was as clear as ever.

"I miss her," Scrooge choked out eventually, voice croaky with the tears and emotions he was holding back.

Magica frowned, sitting on the arm rest so she could pull him to rest against her chest.

"I know you do," she said, kissing him lightly on the temple and pretending not to notice the tear that slipped down his cheek.


End file.
